Index of Races
Index of Races This will hold links to all of the various races of the realms. Each will include a listing of famous members. Indigenous Creature * Basidironds * Bulettes * Carrion Crawlers * Clockwork Beasts * Chuul * Destrachans * Dire Beasts * Dragons * Drakes * Firebirds * Gargantua Lobstra * Giant Beasts * Granite Dogs * Gricks * Gryphons * Hippogriffs * Krakens * Manticores * Oozes * Phoenixes * Rambars * Reefclaws * Rust Monsters * Sabretooth Tigers * Scylla * Sea Serpents * Sphinxes * Thunderbirds * Worms * Wyverns Beastfolk * Anubites (Huxians) * Boarfolk * Boggards/Bullywugs * Catfolk * Centaurs * Craborians * Dogbolds * Garuda * Gidara * Gnolls * Goatmen * Grippli * Harpies * Igalini * Itzcuintli "Jungle Dogs" * Kobolds * Kuo-Toa (Ceratioidi) * Lizardfolk * Merfolk * Minotaurs * Ratfolk * Rhinox * Sahuagin * Sharkfolk * Shrimplings * Sobekkai * Tengu * Troglodytes * Vanara * Vipions * Wolven Fae * Seelie ** Fey Dragons *** Spring Dragon *** Summer Dragon ** Pixies ** Swan Maidens ** White Unicorns * Unseelie ** Barghests ** Black Unicorns ** Fey Dragons *** Autumn Dragon *** Winter Dragon ** Gremlins ** Hags ** Redcaps ** Scathlings ** Werewolves * Wild Fae ** Black Dogs ** Brownies ** Larabay ** Nixies ** Nuckelavee ** Satyrs ** Selkies ** Spring-Heels ** Threshers Humanoid *Boglins/Boggarts *Cirkadad *Cyclopses *Derro *Dhampir *Driders *Dwarves *Elves **Wild Elves *Frostlings *Giants *Girtablilu *Gnomes (Yaksha) *Goblins *Halflings *Hobgoblins *Hulijing *Humans *Lamias *Mountain Dogs *Naiorcs *Nereids *Ogres *Orcs *Otaga *Saladu *Trolls *Yeti Plane-touched *Angel-spawn *Demon-spawn **Cambions **Rakshasa *Divans *Elemental kin *Fae-Touched *Serpentborn *Void-touched Plantfolk *Alraunes *Myconids *Thornlings *Treants *Vineels Spiritfolk *Dryads *Eodes *Genies *Jotunnkettu *Kitsunes *Lilim *Maenads *Muckmen (Olajkin) Undead *Banshees *Draugr *Dullahans *Ghosts *Ghouls *Geists *Liches *Mhortae *Mummies *Vampires *Vampire Spawn *Yuki-Onna *Zombies Outsiders *Angels *Archons *Asura *Changelings * Demons * Devils * Dreamfolk * Elementals *Naga **Deep Naga **Sun Naga *Nyctophae *Reapers *Spai'darans (Anterac) *Yehaun "They" *Zephyrians NOTES To Do There's too many: fae ''has ''to get its own grouping. The point of this index is to surf through and easily find a race/creature page. Speaking of creatures, that might be getting its own index, soon. All the "Plane-Touched" races will have to be expanded to include bullets for their individuals. We ''might ''also do this for angel, demon, and devil races; but considering those three can be considered as numerous and varied as ''colors, ''it may not be necessary to. Just depends on whether it's convenient. Akky You need to go through and do: your races from Terra, Mezarlik (although I can do the cyclopses, if you want--they'll have quite a presence on Visva), garuda(?) I think those were yours, rakshasa/divan/asura probably need to be added somewhere on the list above--but I'm uncertain of how to fully identify them without an attached appearance to differentiate with. If for some whacky reason you don't remember what qualifies what for what group...well, that was the point of giving each group its own page. xD Nog LEARN. COLLAPSE/HIDE. CODE. FOR WIKIA. It'd be SO fucking helpful. Need to expand geists to include bullets. Same goes for...''elves. ''Fuck, we have so many elves. Wait a little bit longer, though, and we're likely to have just as many kitsune-variants. :I (Not actually complaining, for obvious reasons.) Category:Races